The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interfaces on a display.
In some cases, a user may want to access two related user interfaces. With existing methods, while one user interface is displayed, it may not be clear to the user how to access the second user interface. It may not even be apparent that there is a second user interface available to the user. For example, a user may need to search through one or more menus to activate a command that will display the second user interface. Such methods are cumbersome and inefficient. Such methods create a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, such methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.